ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Cannonbolt/Quotes
Ben 10 The Big Tick *"Huh? Whoa! Uh, guys? What am I?" *"Real funny. I can't believe I'm a new hero!" *"Well, as long as they're not as worthless as this one is. So what do you think he does?" *"So much for breathing fire. Hm. Maybe I can fire freeze rays from my eyes! Magnetic blasts?" *"This alien's gotta go." *"Whoa! It's huge! Oh man." *"Four! And counting." *"Actually, closer than you'd think." *"I don't think so!" *"It worked! Uh...now what do I do?" *"Time to rock and roll!" *"Strike!" *"More like a cannonball!" *"Actually, make that a cannonBOLT." *"The bigger they are, the harder they'll fall." *"Time to take this thing down from the inside out. Say ah!" *"Okay, now I need a shower." *"Hah, I could get used to this." Grudge Match *"Oh yeah? I don't think you've been introduced to Cannonbolt!" *"New game! It's called dodgeball!" *"Come on, come on!" *"Technorg! I thought you escaped!" *"Looks like we're even." The Galactic Enforcers *"Wrong! Galactic Enforcers, formation: surprise party!" *"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" *"Don't know if it's art, but I like it." Camp Fear *"Oh man! Can't this thing ever get it right?" *"Gotcha!" *"You okay?" *"Uh...I'll take that as a no." Ben 10,000 *"Hey, I don't have to be Ben anymore!" *"Help the Gwens! They're by the Null Void." *"He may know how all your aliens fight, but does he know what Ben Tennyson can do? I just hope after all this time, you haven't forgotten too." Ben 10,000 *"They're not pets. I don't name them anymore." A Change of Face *"And I'm Cannonbolt!" *"Don't bet on it." *"Let's bowl." Gwen *"Whoa, this is kinda cool!" *"Give it a rest, doofus. It's not like you're much better at working this thing than I am." *"You really should respect your elders." *"Whoa! Gotta give Ben credit. This alien hero stuff is a lot tougher than it looks." *"Ben!" Benwolf *"Yes! Finally!" *"Huh?" *"I'll seal it all up. Go!" *"Just go!" *"Oh yeah! Shell power!" Game Over *"Cannonbolt style!" *"Okay, maybe that's a little TOO slammin'." *"Grandpa must be messing with the controls! If he turns it off now, he'll delete us, along with the game! Grandpa!" *"Don't shut us off!" *"So now we need to get the Upgrade icon on level 13 so we can get out of this game!" *"No!" *"Oh, hilarious." *"Heh, my bad." *"Whoa! Looks like you've been putting on the ol' sumo feedbag!" *"Oh, sure, when I bust something it's all silent stares, but when she busts something, she's a hero!" *"Bring it on, Kenko!" The Return *"Aw man! What do you have against Four Arms?" *"Hang on Grandpa, I'm on my way!" *"Back off my grandpa, Fido!" *"We could be in trouble." Be Afraid of the Dark *"Ouch." Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *"Let's roll!" *"I've come too far, I've lost too much to be stopped now!" *"You ARE gonna turn this thing off." *"If the universe is going down anyway, I'm gonna have the pleasure of kicking your butt first!" *"He's really a Grey Matter?" Big Fat Alien Wedding *"Oh yeah! It's scary being this good! ...uh oh." *"This isn't working! I need water! Lots and lots of..." *"Cannonbolt cannonball!" *"Boy, the lifeguards around here are really strict." *"Nobody, I swear! I don't even wanna be here!" *"I was trying to save the wedding!" *"Hey, where'd he go?" Goodbye and Good Riddance *"If there's one thing you made me believe, Vilgax, it's to never believe you!" *"Talk later, survive now! Get in!" *"How'd Grandpa not pick you up on his Plumber radar?" *"Others?" *"Dad, none of this is Grandpa's fault! I slapped on the Omnitrix - and you should see him in action! You'd be proud!" Ben 10: Alien Force War of the Worlds: Part 1 *"Cannonbolt!" *"What can I say? I'm feeling nostalgic." *"I've got a feeling it's gonna get pretty hot in here." *"No! Stop hurting them!" *"These are human beings, Michael. They're under alien control. We take them down, not out. Understand?" *"Actually, that's not a bad idea! Omnitrix, revert DNAliens to human." *"Again...as many as we can." *"Again..." Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 *"Cannonbolt!" *"There's going to be a Sumo Slammers movie." *"It's not a problem, Gwen. Creeps like this...um, what's your name?" *"Is it okay if I call you 'Roadkill, the snake that only made it halfway across the street'?" *"I'll take that as a yes." Primus *"Cannonbolt! Yeah, buddy! Feels good to be back!" *"I've got a better idea!" Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Duped *"Cannonbolt!" *"You're telling me!" Video Games *"Cannonbolt!" *"It's like he's ready for everything!" Too Hot to Handle *"Cannonbolt!" *"Maybe I've got something that'll work better!" Map of Infinity *"Why do we always park so far away?" *"Aw man!" Where the Magic Happens *"Cannonbolt!" *"Why don't you just order them around like always?" *"The only thief around here is a guy called Aggregor!" *"Follow me!" Perplexahedron *"Cannonbolt!" The Transmogrification of Eunice *"Cannonbolt!" *"Catch up when you can." The Big Story Plant Clone *"Hello again." Revenge of the Swarm *"Cannonbolt!" It's Not Easy Being Gwen *"My cousin's on a schedule, can we just skip this part and move directly to the terrific beating I'm about to give you?" Ben 10: Omniverse The More Things Change: Part 1 *"That was me, my bad." *"Hey, how's it going fellow aliens? Nice weather we're having here on Earth, huh?" *"Oh, yeah, right." *"That'll buff right out. There we go! Nothing to it." *"Hey, you gonna eat the rest of that?" *"Thanks! Eh, could you pass the-whoa! Uh, thanks!" *"I heard he has great deals on toilets." *"Hey, Bubble-head!" *"I think it does." *"Ooh, lemme guess! You're the one who's gonna teach it to me?" *"Really? I mean, your days of intimidating people are over, bubble brain!" *"I'll clean it up later, Mr. Baumann." *"Not a problem!" Trouble Helix *"Whoa! Why did we hire you guys again?" Young Ben *"Don't worry, I have a plan! I can do this!" *"You know how many guys have said that to me? All of them!" Store 23 Ben 23 (Rollaway) *"Whoa." Vilgax Must Croak *"Hope this doesn't bore ya." A Fistful of Brains *"Aw come on, don't give up so easily. We were just staring to have fun!" *"Oh, I so hope this isn't MY natural predator." For a Few Brains More *"Why do I ever bother calling 'em out anymore?" And Then There Was Ben No Watch Ben *"I'm gonna hurl!" *"Somehow I thought this hero stuff would be more...glamorous." The Vengers *"Or plummet!" *"Seriously? Ugh." *"You know I have armor, right?" *"And now that everyone knows YOU'RE the bad guy again..." *"Uh, you done?" No Honor Among Bros *"Whoa! That thing really packs a punch." *"Talk about heavy-handed." *"Aw man! She doesn't give up." The Ballad of Mr. Baumann Young Ben *"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast, fuzzy." *"But why?" *"Wait, you know who I am?" *"It was a giant bunny chowing down on tentacles." *"The Ben Ledger? You can't charge me for what happens when I'm a hero!" *"Make up your mind, will ya?" It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 Ben 23 (Rollaway) *"Uh, hey, at least you're a smaller target." *"Busy? I'm just trying to stay in one piece!" *"Hey, uh, nice piece of junk you built there, real nice."